Pumpkin
by SoE Lee
Summary: One Shot. Hay muchas maneras de celebrar Halloween, y Lily Evans descubrió la que le gusta más. "¿A qué vienes aquí Potter? ¿No te bastó con molestarme todo el día?" "Vine a pasar Halloween contigo, calabacita. No es divertido sin ti." Fluff.


**Disclaimer: **¿Míos? Eso quisiera yo -.-" …Los personajes le pertenecen a la magnífica JK y a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Summary: **One Shot. Hay muchas maneras de celebrar Halloween, y Lily Evans descubrió la que le gusta más. "¿A qué vienes aquí Potter? ¿No te bastó con molestarme todo el día?" "Vine a pasar Halloween contigo, calabacita. No es divertido sin ti." Fluff.

**Nota: **¡Regalito para Dannielle! ¡Feliz cumpleaños pelirroja! ;D

**:-:-:-:**

**«Pumpkin»**

**.**

**.**

James señaló el mapa con la varita mientras terminaba de cruzar el retrato de la Dama Gorda, asegurándose que los pasillos del castillo se desdibujaran del pergamino.

Ya era de noche, y todos sus compañeros se debían hallar disfrutando la deliciosa cena de Halloween. Él incluso había estado allí hace un momento, pero cuando se percató de la ausencia de la pelirroja, tomó el mapa del merodeador y salió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

La sala estaba iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, sacando destellos a todo lo escarlata y dorado de la habitación.

James contempló a Lily recostada en uno de los sillones, al frente de la chimenea, sujetando un libro grande y viejo con las manos. La luz del fuego le iluminaba el rostro, haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillaran, y que el cabello rojo que caía por encima de los hombros intensificara su color.

─Sabes ─empezó a decir tranquilo─…Siempre pensé que tu cabello era del color de una zanahoria, pero con toda la decoración del gran comedor…ahora creo que eres más como una calabaza.

La chica dio un brinco y soltó el libro que estaba leyendo, que cayó al suelo produciendo un estruendo por el golpe.

─Eres un idiota ─dijo la chica mirándolo con una expresión asesina.

James sonrió complacido.

─No estás celebrando ─indicó él─. Hoy es Halloween, Evans. No es día de quedarse en la sala estudiando.

─Podría decirte lo mismo. ¿No deberías estar con tus amigos regodeándote por el castillo?

─Prefiero estar aquí, contigo ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros, observando como Lily se sonrojaba mientras a la vez lo miraba iracunda.

James caminó hacia el sillón y se dejó caer cómodamente a la par de Lily. Dejó el mapa y la varita en una mesita que tenía al lado y la miró con una sonrisa

─Y yo preferiría tenerte lejos de aquí ─dijo Lily con molestia─. Largo Potter, necesito seguir estudiando.

─Te prometo Evans, que no haré ningún sonido que pueda molestarte, pero no me iré de aquí ─el chico cerró los ojos y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón─. He tenido un día largo, así que si no te importa, tomaré una siesta.

Lily refunfuñó algo por lo bajo, pequeños insultos que James no logró escuchar completamente.

La chica levantó el libro del suelo, pero no se atrevió a abrirlo, sabiendo que el idiota de Potter no se la dejaría tan fácil y que en cualquier segundo empezaría a molestarla de nuevo.

Ese muchacho tenía la terrible manía de fastidiarla. Incluso por la mañana, le había preguntado si se debía a su "adicción a las zanahorias" que tenía el cabello de ese color. Y luego, como siempre, le gritó a todo pulmón un "sal conmigo Evans" por uno de los pasillos del colegio.

¡La volvería loca! Era increíblemente insoportable. No entendía como era que todas sus compañeras lograban hallarlo atractivo. Solo bastaba lanzarle una mirada para darse cuenta que James Potter no era la gran cosa.

Lily se volteó para mirarlo. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el frío y el cabello le cubría la frente. Aparentando estar dormido, admitió Lily para sí, no se veía tan mal. Incluso se podría decir que lucía adorable.

Sacudió la cabeza reprendiéndose por sus pensamientos y volvió a dejar caer el libro por accidente.

Quizás él no se viera tan mal estando con la boca cerrada, pero cuando la abría parecía el ser más espeluznante del universo.

─¿Qué te hizo el pobre libro? ─preguntó Potter abriendo los ojos, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

─Eres un idiota.

─Y tú eres bonita Evans. Pero si sigues tratándome así, creo que reconsideraré nuestra amistad.

Lily miró al chico completamente horrorizada.

─Tú y yo no somos amigos.

James hizo una mueca de falso dolor.

─Lastimas mis sentimientos, pequeña calabacita ─puso una mano sobre el pecho haciéndose el herido.

─¿A qué vienes aquí Potter? ¿No te bastó con molestarme todo el día? ─inquirió Lily.

─Vine a pasar Halloween contigo, calabacita. No es divertido sin ti.

Las mejillas de Lily se tiñeron levemente de rojo. Desvió la mirada completamente avergonzada.

Ese chico parecía que realmente se esforzaba para hacerla pasar un mal rato.

Tomó otra vez el libro y lo abrió en una página cualquiera, tratando de ignorar al muchacho. Lily podía sentir que él la estaba mirando y trató de no prestarle atención, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil. Más cuando también podía apostar que tenía _esa_ encantadora y estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

─¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? ─pidió lentamente Lily después de unos minutos de silencio.

James la miró sin entender muy bien la petición de la pelirroja.

─¿Dejar de hacer qué? –preguntó él con una sonrisa, arqueando una ceja a la perfección. Lily desvió la mirada, molesta.

─Eso que haces con los ojos. De mirarme como si pudieras ver mi alma o algo así.

─¿Mirar tu alma? ─repitió riéndose. Lily bufó molesta─. Calabacita, no te enojes…No estoy tratando de ver tu alma.

─Entonces, ¿puedes dejar de mirarme?

─No ─respondió James, abriendo mucho los ojos y observándola fijamente solo para molestarla. Él no pudo evitar reírse al ver el ceño fruncido de la muchacha.

─¿Y por qué no?

─Porque me gusta mirarte.

El rostro de Lily estaba completamente rojo de la ira. Escuchó la risa de James en sus oídos y tuvo deseos de llorar. En serio odiaba que se burlaran así de ella, y él ya la había molestado lo suficiente para hacerla sentir verdaderamente enojada e impotente a la vez.

─Eres un…─empezó a decir ella, pero no pudo continuar cuando sintió los labios de James sobre los suyos.

Sintió un leve temblor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, y su corazón empezó a latir acelerado. ¿Qué demonios creía él que estaba haciendo? Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable y expuesta como en ese momento. Fue demasiado inesperado. Y sin embargo, a pesar de que en algún rincón de su mente algo le decía que se apartara por el simple hecho de ser Potter, ella empezó a cerrar los ojos poco a poco, sin saber muy bien que hacer, solo dejándose llevar por la suavidad de los labios de James.

Y de repente…Él se separó de ella.

Lily abrió los ojos y se sintió completamente desorientada.

Él la miraba otra vez con _esa_ sonrisa en el rostro.

Nunca en su vida ella se había sentido tan desprotegida como en ese momento. Lo miró un rato esperando que se dignara a decirle algo, pero James no dijo ni una palabra. El silencio fue roto cuando se escuchó la suave risa del chico.

Se sintió como una estúpida. Tenía el rostro completamente rojo de la ira y de la vergüenza. Sentía que James se estaba burlando de ella, otra vez, y en parte ella había permitido que eso pasara.

─Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas ─fue todo lo que él dijo.

Lily lo miró completamente incrédula. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

─Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías?

─Lo estoy diciendo en serio, Lily ─respondió James borrando poco a poco la sonrisa de su rostro, hasta quedar completamente serio. Ella trató de ignorar el hecho de que la había llamado por su nombre, y lo que había sentido cuando lo hizo. Esa extraña mezcla de felicidad y dolor.

─¿Y debo creer que no te estás burlando de mí? ─preguntó con sarcasmo.

─No te he dado motivos para que desconfíes de mí ─dijo James frunciendo el ceño.

─Eres un imbécil.

─Y tú una terca.

─Eres despreciable.

─Y tú un dolor en el trasero.

─¡Te reíste de mí!

─No me reí de ti.

─¡Y me besaste!

─¡Y lo volvería a hacer!

─Eres un egocéntrico, cínico, engreído y un completo idio…─se cayó al sentir nuevamente los labios de James sobre los suyos.

Lily no tardó en responderle, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo la empujaba hacia él. Puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico y se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de James sobre su cintura.

En un momento determinado, Lily empezó a reconocer que le agradaba besar a James. Era dulce, lento…perfecto.

James suspiró sobre la boca de Lily y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

─Te quiero Lily ─susurró James en medio del beso─. ¿Saldrías conmigo? Por favor…

Lily lo miró a los ojos. No parecía estar burlándose de ella.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, tomo a James por los brazos y le dio un corto y suave beso en los labios.

─Sí…sí quiero salir contigo James ─el chico sonrió y la beso nuevamente, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

El ruido de unos pasos los hizo separarse de golpe. James y Lily voltearon sus cabezas y miraron a Sirius cruzando la entrada.

─Par de pícaros ─canturreó─. ¡Se perdieron de la cena!

James miró a su amigo un poco desconcertado. A Lily le pareció verlo sonrojarse por un leve momento, pero recompuso su expresión en esa típica sonrisa suya.

─Digamos que Lily y yo descubrimos una mejor manera de celebrar Halloween. ¿No es así calabacita?

Lily se sonrojó completamente. Miró perpleja a Sirius, quien la miraba con una ceja alzada.

─El mejor Halloween de todos ─terminó diciendo, mirando a James con una sonrisa.


End file.
